finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bathing suit
in the hot spring in Final Fantasy X-2.]] A bathing suit is a costume worn for swimming or for beachwear in the real world, but commonly appears as an optional "fan service" outfit in JRPGs that may not even have anything to do with swimming or the beach. Sometimes bathing suit outfits are altered for international releases. They are usually bonus outfits the player can wear optionally, or appear in only certain scenes in the game. Bathing suits are usually cosmetic, although beachwear "armor" also exists. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack Fair and Cissnei wear bathing suits in Costa del Sol on Zack's holiday there. While in this outfit, Zack will fight with the parasol rather than his sword. A parasol or an umbrella is a joke weapon associated with Aerith Gainsborough in ''Final Fantasy VII. The player can return to the beach scene in the "Fun in the Sun" missions. Zack wears black shorts with a white cord and a yellow design on the left. Cissnei wears a pale yellow bathing suit with blue details. Zack at Costa del Sol.jpg Zack-ccvii-swimwear.png Cissnei-ccvii-swimsuit.png Umbrella zack.png FFCCVII-Cissnei.jpg ''Final Fantasy X-2 Rikku's default appearance is the Thief dressphere that has her wear a yellow bikini with a miniskirt, scarf and sleeves. All the girls also have swimsuit models for a missable hot springs scene on Mt. Gagazet; if the party takes a certain route through the mountain, the girls decide to go swimming. FFX-2 HD Rikku Render.png|Rikku's normal outfit. YunaSwimsuit.jpg|Yuna's swimsuit. RikkuSwimsuit.jpg|Rikku's swimsuit. PaineSwimsuit.jpg|Paine's swimsuit. Final Fantasy XII Though not appearing, a piece of artwork by Hideo Minaba exists showing Ashe in a bikini with a topless Basch. Ashe's bikini is based on her regular outfit with the same colors and shapes. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah's Beachwear attire is available as downloadable content. Serah lives in the tropical seaside village of New Bodhum, and the Beachwear outfit was designed to go with that theme. It is the first downloadable bathing suit attire in the series. It changes Serah's appearance on the field and in battle, but has no effect in gameplay. It is a lavender pink frilly bikini with yellow details. She wears sandals with it. It has a shoulder guard and a garter belt on the left side of her body. The beachwear attire appears as an armor in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII .]] Lightning can wear various garbs, some of them being bikinis. The bikini garbs tend to boost Lightning's magic and elemental resistance, and make her a mage-type fighter. Final Fantasy XIV The player can style their character as they please, with swimsuit options available. The Moonfire Faire is a seasonal event held every year during summer in the north hemisphere that offers players unique rewards, such as swimsuits. Final Fantasy Type-0 In the HD version, Kazusa's swimsuit model and Emina's lingerie model were removed from the Historical Personae. They were viewable as alternate outfits in the Rubicus after completing the characters' sidequests in the PlayStation Portable version. Emina is said to collect swimwear and lingerie. Kazusa-type0-psp-model-swimsuit.png|Kazusa's swimsuit model. Emina-type0-psp-model-swimsuit.png|Emina's lingerie model. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 1.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 2.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 3.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 4.png|Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE 495 Beach Time Fina.png|Beach Time Fina. FFBE 497 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|Seabreeze Dark Fina. FFBE 500 Summer Lid.png|Summer Lid. Bravely Default The Bravo Bikini is a key item and a piece of swimwear created by Sage Yulyana. It is usable as an in-game outfit after defeating Fiore DeRosa a second time in Chapter 5 or 6. It was censored in the English version. Final Fantasy Explorers'' Swimsuit is an armor set. Category:Attire